nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Date With Destiny 5
The Road to Date With Destiny 5 is the sixty-ninth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundredth episode overall. It is a Singles Match between Michael Myers and Superman. Match Michael Myers clotheslines Superman. Superman responds with punches and a shoulder tackle that knocks Myers out of the ring. Superman leaps onto Myers with a double axe handle drop then throws him into the guardrail and ring apron. Myers responds by throwing Superman into the apron himself. Myers throws Superman into the ring but decides to break the referee’s count at 14 and bring Superman back out of the ring. Myers gives Superman a back body drop then Irish whips Superman into the guardrail and ringpost. Myers again returns Superman to the ring then jumps into the ring from the top turnbuckle with a double axe handle drop. Myers punches at Superman then gives him a snapmare and a DDT. Myers slams Superman’s head into the mat and punches Superman repeatedly with stiff shots. Superman fires back with a head scissors and a series of punches. Superman punches Myers into the corner then delivers a superplex to pick up a 2-count. Myers throws Superman into the corner but Superman fights him off with a hard punch to the face. Myers responds in kind and gives Superman a headlock takedown before again ramming Superman’s head into the mat. Superman shoulder tackles Myers into the corner to deliver a top rope back body drop for a 2-count. Superman gives Myers a pullback spear for a 2-count. Myers gives Superman a huge pullback clothesline then follows up with a diving headbutt from the top turnbuckle for a 2-count. Myers gives Superman a Baldo Bomb to pick up a 1-count as the referee is knocked down and unable to make a count sooner. Superman gives Myers a half Nelson suplex for a 2-count. Superman Irish whips Myers into the corner than charges him with a Speeding Bullet. Myers fights Superman off him to hit a springboard bulldog to pick up a 2-count. Myers gives Superman a double-underhook powerbomb for another 2-count. Superman knocks Myers down with a shoulder tackle. Myers gets up and hits Superman with a Running Chop Block to pick up a 2-count. Myers gives Superman a double-underhook suplex. Superman punches Myers down and leaps onto him with a splash from the top turnbuckle for a 2-count. Superman attempts a Top Rope Frog Splash but Myers dodges and hits Superman with another Running Chop Block. Myers attempts a diving shoulder tackle from the turnbuckle but Superman dodges. Myers gets to his feet and Superman hits him with a Speeding Bullet before knocking him out of the ring with a punch. Myers catches Superman off-guard and throws him back into the ring. Myers then hits the referee with a double axe handle before grabbing a kendo stick to strike Superman. Myers hits Superman with a 10/31 and makes a cover as the referee recovers for a 2-count. Myers punches Superman but Superman fights back with a full Nelson suplex before making the cover, but Myers’ head is under the ropes. Myers attempts the 10/31 again but Superman blocks the attempt and delivers the Super STO for a 3-count to win the match. Winner: Superman After the match, the Hulk arrives to deliver a Big Green Buster to Superman, followed by another. Luigi hits the ring and tells the Hulk to stop. Luigi turns his back to look at Superman and the Hulk kicks him over with a Big Boot before crushing Luigi in a Bear Hug. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Trivia *It is announced that Frankenstein will challenge Spider-Man at Date With Destiny 2007 for the NoDQ Interactive Championship, having won the fan poll to earn that right. Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Clean should have faced one another as a result of this, but Aaron Rift notes a situation has arisen that may change that- the two have formed a tag team and will face the Slashers for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on an upcoming episode. If Mr. Clean and Captain Jack Sparrow lose that match, they will be forced to fight at Date With Destiny 2007 or face indefinite suspension. Category:Season 8